


Pack Alpha

by paularium



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Omega Verse, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paularium/pseuds/paularium
Summary: Kpop groups have always assigned designated roles. Leader, Dancer, Rapper, Vocals, Maknae, etc. These were pretty much mandatory and everyone was surprised when GOT7 announced Omega Jaebeom as the group leader. It was the first at that time to have an Omega leader since usually, the leaders are the Pack Alphas. Unlike other positions, Pack Alphas in Kpop groups can be not announced but, it's usually obvious, like being the Leader for example. However, since GOT7's leader is an Omega, it brings us to the question, who is GOT7's Pack Alpha?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Pack Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic which is a plot bunny that presented itself in my head this morning. As such I got distracted and before I knew it, I already wrote this 5-page fanfic in my phone.
> 
> Hope you guys like it :)

GOT7's pack alpha has been a topic of debate for fans since their debut. They're a good balanced team, with two alphas Mark and Jackson, two betas Jinyoung and Bambam, and 3 omegas Jaebeom, Youngjae and Yugyeom. They formed a tightly-knit bond and decided to keep their pack alpha's identity a secret, much to their fans chagrin. It doesn't stop them from forming theories however with a long on-going debate of fans that dubbed themselves "Team Mark" and "Team Jackson". 

For Team Jackson, it was obvious. Jackson was just the alpha. _The_ alpha. He was oozing in it and has always been a touchy person. Whether he was holding Yugyeom's hand through the airport, or hanging off of Jaebeom's shoulder, he always had a hand lingering somewhere on his members. As a result, all of GOT7 have Jackson's lingering scent in some way or another, even Mark who is another alpha. It was a pack alpha thing. One way to let others know that this is your pack and they are under your protection.

On the other hand, Team Mark says that it's not all about scenting. Mark has always been that quiet pillar of support, a glue that helps keep the group together. With how he keeps Yugyeom company by being his roommate because he was too scared, and how GOT7 have always depended on Mark, calling him a "hyung they can always rely on". Such is also a pack alpha trait. It was about being a solid support for the pack. After all, who can a pack rely on but their pack alpha?

And as such, the never ending debate continued on for years, until an incident on the last award show that is.

\-------

  
Yugyeom performed a collaboration stage this time, showcasing his vocals and dancing abilities. When the stage was done, the maknae went straight back to where his hyungs were after changing his clothes.

"How did I do??"

Jackson smiled and brushed Yugyeom's hair away from his eyes, "You did well Gyeom-ah!"

As each members praised their maknae one by one, Mark gave Yugyeom's shoulder a squeeze. He did well, very well in fact but he and the rest of the members didn't have the heart to tell him that they had to squint at the stage to see him perform. Yugyeom had no close-up shots displayed in the big screen during his collab, not even during the part where he was singing, and that didn't sit well with GOT7.

\-------

  
The whole group was a little bit tense when they went and performed. Apart from their annoyance at the camera director during Yugyeom's collaboration, Jackson's condition wasn't the best. His knee was hurting but he wanted to push through in performing. At the end of it all, Jackson was limping away from the stage.

"You sit down there and don't even think of going anywhere'" Jinyoung said sternly as he changed his clothes. He still had to MC after all.

"Yes mom." Jackson chuckled. "Go back in there and make us proud MC Jinyoung!"

Jinyoung smiled a little, "I will, but you better be sitting there until the end show or I will-"

"Yeah, yeah I get it already. I promise!"

Jinyoung looked at him skeptically with a raised eyebrow before moving towards Jackson. Jinyoung nudged his head at Jackson's jaw silently asking him to tilt his head. The alpha smiled fondly and did so, letting Jinyoung settle in his neck and just breathe. It has always been one of Jinyoung's comfort to smell his members' scent. As a beta, his sense of smell wasn't as great as an alpha's or an omega's and as such, he takes great comfort in their scents. It was like he was validating that they were here, that they weren't going anywhere.

"See you all at the ending show." He said as he went out the door.

Jackson gave a little wave and noticed their leader coming up to him carrying a small bag.

"Honestly," Jaebeom said as he kneeled down before Jackson. "I'm tempted to just tie you down on your bed after this show to make you rest." The omega started removing the cold compress from the bag he requested from the staff a while ago. Amongst the items was also some medicine for pain and some water.

"Ooh kinky- _ouch_!" Jackson yelped as Jaebeom slapped his knee. "I thought you're here to make me feel better?"

"I am." Jaebeom said as he placed the cold compress on his knee not caring if he made the fabric wet. The alpha can just change his pants before the ending show. "I am serious though. Please rest after this."

Jackson, noticing how worried he was, placed his hand to the omega's cold hand from holding the cold compress and said, "I will."

"Here, drink some medicine." The omega handed Jackson a painkiller and a bottle of water. "It should help your pain at least, until we get home."

"Thanks." Jackson said and proceeded to drink said medicine. It just shows how much pain he was in if he was willing to drink one immediately.

"Also, Mark wants to talk to you,"

Jackson nearly choked on his water. "Geez, warn a guy will you?"

"I _am_ warning you,"

A few seconds of silence passed between them.

"... I'm screwed aren't I?"

Jaebeom scoffed. "You think?"

"... Jaebeom-hyung save me."

"You brought this onto yourself when you decided to tell Mark that you are ' _okay and can definitely go through the performance_ '." Jaebeom said.

Jackson just groaned, "Well I did go through it..."

"Yeah you did. And you limped from the stage after." Jaebeom said, looking at Jackson in he eye. "You know we're just worried about you right?"

Jackson sighed "I know."

Jaebeom looked at Jackson carefully before standing up and making a beeline to his scent gland, scenting Jackson in the process.

"Hyung be careful please." Jackson heard Youngjae's voice and saw the three youngest standing before them, looking like lost puppies. They've been pretty worried seeing their hyung in clear pain.

The alpha's heart melted at the sight, "I'm sorry.. did I worry you guys?" He said as Jaebeom removed himself from Jackson. 

A small answering whimper from Yugyeom was all it took for Jackson to drag everyone into an embrace with Jaebeom looking on, a fond smile on his face. Their moment however, was interrupted with a knock on the door and it opened to reveal Mark.

Upon entering the room, Mark smiled a little seeing the hugging/scenting pile on the couch but he was tense. There was something in the way he strided to the couch in controlled, precised movements, pheromones spreading everywhere that makes you want to steer clear of him. Indeed that's what the rest of the staff and other artists did as he strode the hallways earlier on his way to GOT7's waiting room from the bathroom. And that's also what their own staff is doing right now, excusing themselves from the inner antechamber of the waiting room, leaving just the members inside.

"Jiaer." Mark said once he was in front of the male.

The maknaes already left the embrace of the other alpha and instead kept themselves at their leader's side, clinging at his jacket. It was the first time in a long time that they've seen Mark like this. After all, Mark is a pretty chill alpha. His patience was long, at least after their initial years, he was understanding and there weren't a lot of rules being in his pack. One important rule though, was to always tell alpha if you aren't feeling well. A pack rule that Jackson broke. And this, this wasn't just Mark, GOT7's main rapper. This was alpha Mark, GOT7's pack alpha.

"Jiaer," Mark said once more as he lowered himself down in front of Jackson, looking at him in the eye, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry hyung... I thought it wouldn't act up during the show-"

"You lied to me Jackson."

Jackson couldn't help the whine that slipped passed his lips as he tilted his head back in silent offering. "I'm sorry..."

Mark couldn't do anything but sigh. He then climbed up the couch trapping Jackson's sitting form between his knees, his arms gripping the back of the couch beside Jackson's head. He leaned in the offered neck and rubbed his nose along Jackson's scent gland.

"After this show, you will rest until your knee heals. No activities, no work unless going to your studio, that one I can let as long as you have manager-hyung with you and you are not driving. Are we clear?" He said lowly.

"Crystal."

"Good. And Jiaer?"

"Yes?"

"Don't lie to me again. Especially about your health."

"Yes, hyung. I promise."

Mark removed himself from Jackson and sat beside him, shoulders still a little too tense and sighed out loud as if it will remove all of his worries.

"Come here." He looked at the rest of the members who were still standing awkwardly before them, "I need to scent all of you,"

Yugyeom was the first to move quickly climbing on top of Mark's lap his neck bared to the alpha before him. It was a rare oportunity to bask in their alpha's scent as Mark was not the type to scent his pack in public. He prefers scenting in the privacy of their home, during movie night when they're all cuddled up on the couch in warm blankets and food scattered everywhere. He's been told though that his scent was a calming one- a deep woody and leathery smell with a balanced mix of sweetness and bitterness in contrast to Jackson's rather thick woody myrrh, and slightly spicy scent. Yugyeom is especially a fan of Mark's scent, says it reminds him of his brother, hence why they tend to room together during tour. Mark's scent just calms Yugyeom down the best.

"Hey, no fair! Stop hogging our alpha!" Bambam said and quickly wedged himself in the non-existent space between Mark and Jackson, half-sitting on Jackson's leg in the process. Thankfully, it was his uninjured leg so Jackson just let him with a small laugh.

Mark let out a chuckle and scented the two youngest making them giggle in the process.

"My turn!" Youngjae declared as he shooed Yugyeom off of the alpha's lap. The maknae ended up at Mark's other side, his nose still tucked between Mark's neck and collarbone.

"Ah really Yugyeom-ah let Mark go," Jaebeom said and tapped the youngest' knee in a silent request to move. Yugyeom groaned but let the older omega take his place. He laid down on the couch though with his head resting on Jaebeom's lap and his feet dangling off of the couch.

Youngjae upon being scented, sat down on the floor instead, with his head resting on Mark's thigh, eyes closed in contentment.

"Will you be okay?" Jaebeom whispered as Mark scented him.

"I should be." He replied, lips brushing lightly on Jaebeom's scent gland. "Though I'll probably end up prowling and brooding later."

The omega let out a small laugh and took a deep inhale, letting Mark's scent fill his nostrils. It was everywhere, permeating throughout the room making all of them calm down. Suddenly, it was like they were back in their living room couch and not at the waiting room of some award show with Mark's scent surrounding them.

\------

  
" _Mark is GOT7's pack alpha!"_

_"I'm telling you everyone can smell it amongst the crowd. GOT7 smelled strongly of Mark in the way only a pack alpha will do."_

_"He was also sending pheromones everywhere. I think it has something to do with Yugyeom's stage and Jackson's injury."_

_"I told you guys Mark is pack alpha! Team Mark rise!"_

_"Mark was pretty much prowling and growling at everyone"_

\-----

Mark pouted upon hearing that last comment. "I didn't growl at anyone."

Youngjae and Bambam's laughter filled the living room. They were back at their pack apartment, lounging on the couch dressed in pajamas, mattresses and pillows spread everywhere. With how tense Mark was and Jackson's condition, Jaebeom decided that sleeping in the presence of each other will do everyone some good. The omega raided all the rooms and grabbed things as he went making a huge nest in their living room.

"I don't know hyung, you were pretty broody at the ending show," Yugyeom chuckled, his upper body sprawled on top of Jackson.

"With how he was projecting his scent everywhere, I guess that's what people would think," Jackson then looked at Mark with a smirk, " _Pack alpha_."

Mark rolled his eyes at Jackson but smiled nonetheless.

"I guess that never ending debate about our pack alpha will end now," Jinyoung said from his place, his head resting on Mark's thigh.

"I think so," Bambam said, scrolling through his phone where he was reading online comments. "That was so much fun though."

"We never really said _anything_ _official_ though." said Youngjae.

"Yeah!" Yugyeom added. "All Mark-hyung did was brood and stinked up the place with his alpha scent!"

" _Excuse you_ ," Mark retorted. "I do _not_ stink."

"Which means we can still be vague and tease Ahgases about it!" Bambam said catching on the other's trail of thought. "Oh this is gonna be so much fun!"

Mark just smiled and ruffled the beta's hair which Bambam took as a go signal for his plan.

The alpha then directed his attention to his side where their leader was happily snuggled on his neck, breathing in his scent.

"Thanks for this Jaebeom-ah." He whispered against the omega's hair. It was one of Jaebeom's good aspects as their leader. He always seems to know what their members need. Not to be stereotypical, but Mark thinks it stems out from him being an omega.

"You're welcome." Jaebeom snuggled closer. "Thought you might need it... _alpha_."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> \- Pau


End file.
